


Un Encuentro Diferente

by NDTaurus



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26981542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NDTaurus/pseuds/NDTaurus
Summary: Estaban prácticamente solos en una isla, solo era cosa de sumar uno más uno.Advertencias: +18 (NSFW)
Relationships: Dracule Mihawk/Roronoa Zoro
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Un Encuentro Diferente

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaraciones: Los personajes utilizados en esta historia pertenecen a Eiichirō Oda; Texto sin fines de lucro. One Shot.

# Capítulo único

Llevaba recién dos meses de entrenamiento, debía aguantar 22 meses más. Luchar todo el día con los babuinos era realmente agotador, por suerte ese día ya estaba llegando a su fin y tendría un momento para descansar.

Perona le llamó, a gritos, para que fuera a cenar, pero él necesitaba quitarse el sudor y la sangre del cuerpo antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa. Entró en la bañera soltando un leve gemido debido al dolor que le provocaba el agua caliente al escocer sus heridas, acompasó su respiración tratando de relajarse, se recostó lentamente sin hundir su cabeza y cerró sus ojos, poco a poco se fue quedando dormido.

—¡Espadachín idiota, ¿Dónde estás?! —Perona asomó su cabeza a través de la pared del baño, pero no vio al susodicho por ningún lado. —¿Dónde diablos está? —se preguntó malhumorada, inflando sus mejillas.

Estaba por marcharse cuando alcanzó a notar las pequeñas burbujas que salían del agua, y precisamente, ahí estaba él, hundido e inconsciente en el fondo de la bañera.

—¡Ah, es un idiota! ¿Qué haré? ¡Debo ir por mi cuerpo para sacarlo del agua! —gritó dando vueltas en círculos mientras flotaba sobre la bañera. 

—Yo me haré cargo —Perona se detuvo de golpe y observó al hombre que había entrado tranquilamente en la habitación.

Mihawk sacó a “su discípulo” sin esfuerzo del agua y lo llevó hasta la que actualmente era su habitación. Le recostó sobre la cama y repasó su cuerpo con la vista, las heridas no eran graves, pero sin duda el muchacho estaba exhausto. 

***

Lentamente abrió sus ojos, se sentía desorientado y la cabeza le daba vueltas, ¿acaso no estaba tomando un baño?, despacio, se sentó en la cama y soltó un suspiro —¿Cómo llegué aquí?

—El amargado te trajo —Perona estaba flotando nuevamente frente a él, invadiendo, como siempre, su espacio personal.

—Tsk, aléjate de mí, eres una molestia.

—¡La única molestia aquí eres tú, idiota! —La chica se alzó hacia atrás y le apuntó con el dedo. —Si no te hubiera encontrado estarías muerto en la bañera. ¿Cómo es posible que seas tan estúpido? ¿Dormirte mientras tomas un baño? ¡Inaudito!

Zoro abrió su boca y la cerró al instante, comenzó a analizar la situación. Estaba en su cama, la cama estaba húmeda y él sin ropa. Tragó saliva y sintió como el calor comenzaba a subir por su garganta. ¿Cómo pudo cometer tan magnánimo error? Se sentía completamente avergonzado consigo mismo, y seguía desnudo. Tomó rápidamente una de sus sabanas para cubrirse.

—Nada sacas con avergonzarte ahora, los dos te hemos visto desnudo, idiota. —Las palabras de Perona no hicieron más que aumentar su vergüenza. Molesto, se puso de pie y caminó a la pequeña cómoda donde guardaba su ropa, tomó un yukata y se vistió con rapidez. —La cena ya debe estar fría —Se quejó Perona frunciendo sus labios— ¡y es tu culpa!

—Oh ya cállate, solo hay que calentarla otra vez.

—Así que ya despertaste —Escuchó la voz de su maestro y se volteó. Mihawk estaba, cruzado de brazos, apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Zoro bajó la mirada, le debía una disculpa.

—Yo…

—No es necesario que te disculpes, Roronoa. —Mihawk se dio la vuelta para retirarse. —Ya he calentado la comida, bajen antes de que se vuelva a enfriar. —Les ordenó sin dejar de caminar.

***

La cena transcurrió sin novedad, Perona se dedicó a reírse de él y Mihawk comió en completo silencio, como era su costumbre. Al rato, el halcón se sentó en su sofá a leer un libro. Hacía frío, así que la chimenea estaba encendida.

Soltó un cansado suspiro y cerró su libro —Tu presencia angustiada no me permite concentrarme en la lectura. ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Roronoa? —preguntó sosteniendo de forma severa la mirada del espadachín.

Zoro hizo una marcada reverencia —Necesito disculparme por lo de hoy.

—Te dije que no era necesario.

—Lo sé, pero…

—Aceptaré tus disculpas si avivas el fuego de la chimenea. —Sus ojos se encontraron nuevamente y Zoro asintió, en silencio cumplió con la petición de su maestro. Ese castillo era realmente frío.

Mihawk siguió todos sus movimientos con la mirada, el chico era realmente guapo, debía admitirlo, lamentablemente era su discípulo y no debía mirarlo con otros ojos, la diferencia de edad entre ellos sería un problema.

Intentó volver a su lectura, sin embargo, con esos pensamientos rondando su cabeza, le fue imposible. Su ceño fruncido no era una novedad, pero últimamente su semblante había estado más relajado que de costumbre, lo que llamó la atención de Zoro.

—¿Hay algo que te moleste? —Preguntó con cautela.

Mihawk cerró de nueva cuenta el libro y lo dejó sobre la mesa auxiliar, se puso de pie y caminó, sin dejar de mirar los ojos del contrario, que seguía en cuclillas frente a la chimenea.

— ¿Quieres beber un poco de vino? —Preguntó sosteniendo su mirada, Zoro alzó los hombros y respondió, “Eso no se pregunta”, para luego ponerse de pie. —Bien, ya regreso.

Unos minutos después, Mihawk, regresó con dos copas y una botella de vino, sirvió con maestría su licor favorito y le tendió una copa al menor, quien, sin pensarlo dos veces, bebió de un tirón todo el contenido. Mihawk entrecerró sus ojos ante el acto, ese chico era un salvaje.

—Mmm, no estoy acostumbrado a beber así, ¿te molesta si bebo de la botella? —Preguntó con una enorme sonrisa. Mihawk, resignado, le entregó la botella.

Esta era la primera vez que el mejor espadachín del mundo le invitaba un trago desde que había llegado a la isla y no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de beber, así que, con una gran sonrisa, se llevó la botella a los labios.

Zoro soltó un sonido de satisfacción al terminar de beber, y Mihawk, sin poder resistirlo, alzó su mano para limpiar, de forma sugerente, el remanente de vino que había quedado en la comisura de sus labios.

El pulso de Zoro se disparó ante lo que él sintió como un contacto íntimo y no tardó en retroceder, cubriendo su boca con el dorso de su mano mientras el rubor se apoderaba de sus mejillas —¡¿Pero qué demonios?! —Mihawk sonrió con algo de malicia ante la reacción, ¿Qué tanta experiencia tendría ese muchacho?, dudaba que fuera mucha. —¡¿Te estás burlando de mí?! —gritó Zoro volviendo sobre sus pasos, molesto y avergonzado, quedando a escasos centímetros del mayor.

—Si así fuera, ¿qué harías? —Zoro no respondió, ¿Qué haría?, ¿Enfrentarlo?, no duraría ni un minuto frente a él en su condición actual, dio un paso atrás y Mihawk le siguió para mantener la ínfima distancia que mantenían. —¿Qué harías, Roronoa? 

—Yo no… —titubeó y sacudió un poco su cabeza negando, ahora estaba molesto consigo mismo, él no se dejaría acorralar como un perro asustado, le haría frente, aunque se le fuera la vida en ello —Yo no voy a huir de un enfrentamiento.

—Dudo que estés pensando en el mismo tipo de _enfrentamiento_ que yo— dijo con una sonrisa mientras recorría con detenimiento las facciones de Zoro. Su ceño fruncido, el rubor en sus mejillas y sus labios apretados se le hacían encantadores.

—Enfrentaré lo que sea. —respondió desafiante, decidido a no dar un pie atrás, y esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso para Mihawk, la gota que llevó su lívido de cero a cien en un santiamén.

Al instante, Zoro se encontraba apoyado contra la pared, con sus manos sujetas por sobre su cabeza, una rodilla entre sus piernas y los labios de su maestro sobre los suyos.

La lengua de Mihawk entró sin permiso en su boca, moviéndose con la misma maestría que manejaba su espada, el sabor del vino le daba un toque diferente a ese beso.

Definitivamente el chico era inexperto, y eso encendía más al mayor.

Zoro quedó con su mente en blanco, nunca antes le habían besado con tanta fiereza, nunca antes había tenido tales sensaciones recorriendo su cuerpo, era algo nuevo para él, y a pesar de lo inquietante, no le desagradaba del todo. 

La necesidad de aire les hizo separarse por un instante, Mihawk disfrutó ver a Zoro respirando de forma entrecortada y con un, aún más notable, rubor en sus mejillas. Acarició el rostro de Roronoa con la yema de los dedos de su mano libre, recorriendo desde la mejilla al mentón, donde ejerció un poco más de presión para levantar su rostro, con la clara intención de volver a besarlo.

—Mmm, no sabía que les gustaba hacer ese tipo de cosas cuando no estoy presente. —Dijo Perona con algo de perversidad para luego soltar su característica risa.

Zoro, en exceso avergonzado, se deshizo del agarre de Mihawk y se retiró, refunfuñando, hasta su habitación, o por lo menos ese era su plan antes de perderse por los pasillos.

Por otro lado, el halcón sentía unas ganas tremendas de convertir a Perona en un fantasma real.

***

Al día siguiente, Zoro se levantó más temprano que de costumbre, a pesar de que durante la noche casi no pudo dormir debido a los recuerdos de su extraño encuentro con Mihawk, Mihawk, solo pensar en él le producía escalofríos, definitivamente no quería verlo aún. Con eso en mente tomó algo rápido desayuno y se retiró a entrenar, si lograba pasar rápido a los babuinos podría internarse en el bosque para llegar a la cascada y dedicarse a meditar.

Por supuesto, a esa hora, Mihawk ya se encontraba en pie, y por el gran ventanal de su habitación logró divisar al espadachín corriendo de forma sigilosa por el jardín con dirección a la costa, ¿acaso sería tan idiota como para pensar en escapar?, tendría que averiguarlo.

Comenzó a seguirle a una distancia prudente, el chico cambiaba de dirección cada tanto ¿le había descubierto y estaba tratando de perderlo?, no, no podía ser. Un par de minutos después el menor se detuvo.

— ¿Dónde…? ¡¿Dónde diablos está la cascada?! —gritó con notable enfado para comenzar a correr, cambiando nuevamente la dirección. Mihawk se apoyó en un árbol cercano y cubrió sus ojos con una mano, ahora entendía por qué siempre llegaba tarde a la mansión.

Después de un par de horas, finalmente, el muchacho dio con la cascada. Se detuvo un momento a respirar para recuperar el aliento, estiró sus músculos en la orilla para luego quitarse la ropa y entrar al agua. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, el agua estaba mucho más fría de lo que imaginó, pero debía soportarlo, él no sería una persona débil.

Mihawk se sentó sobre la rama de un gran árbol a observar, recorrió sin decencia los marcados músculos del muchacho y dejó volar su imaginación. _Su habitación, una botella de vino y el chico recostado en su cama, con las manos atadas sobre su cabeza y su respiración jadeante_. A pesar del frío comenzó a sentir calor, un calor abrazador que subía del abdomen a la garganta. Se puso de pie, dispuesto a llegar al centro de la cascada, donde el chico meditaba tratando de ignorar lo helada que estaba el agua.

Estaba listo para lanzarse del árbol cuando notó uno de los fantasmas de Perona. El ser semitransparente atravesó a Zoro a la altura del estómago, quitándole toda su concentración y sus ganas de vivir. “ _Valgo menos que una cucaracha_ ”, dijo el chico mientras se lamentaba aún metido en el agua.

—¡Aquí estás! —Gritó la muchacha mientras flotaba alegremente sobre el espadachín. —¡Estoy aburrida! Ya tengo lista la comida del almuerzo y no quiero comer sola —dijo inflando las mejillas y miró hacia un costado con fastidio—, y el amargado tampoco está.

Zoro le miró con cara de pocos amigos —¡¿Y ese es motivo para que me ataques con tus malditos fantasmas?! —preguntó algo enfadado.

La risa de Perona resonó desde lo alto. —Vamos, te ayudaré a llegar a la mansión. Asegúrate de seguirme y no perderte, otra vez. —La expresión enfadada de Zoro cambió a una de verdadero pánico cuando escuchó las “ordenes” de la chica, cosa que ella no pasó desapercibida. —¿Qué? ¿Aún estás afectado por mis fantasmas? —Zoro negó volviendo a fruncir el ceño.

—No seas estúpida. —Perona le escudriñó con la mirada— Deja de mirarme así, no volveré a la mansión. Estas interrumpiendo mi meditación, ¡Desaparece! —Ofendida, la chica fantasma le insultó de vuelta y se retiró refunfuñando maldiciones en su contra.

Zoro respiró aliviado cuando la vio desaparecer y volvió a sentarse en posición de loto sobre una roca. Un temblor le recorrió la espina dorsal, comenzaba a sentir frío otra vez. Trató de concentrarse nuevamente, debía dejar su mente en blanco, pero la visita de Perona le recordó el motivo por el que no quería regresar a la mansión. Un nuevo escalofrío recorrió su espalda logrando endurecer algunas partes de su cuerpo, pero esta vez no tenía nada que ver con el clima.

—Me parece que disfrutas la meditación, Roronoa —le susurró Mihawk al oído. El frío que había llegado a sentir se esfumó por completo, y la sorpresa fue tanta que al tratar de alejarse trastabilló cayendo de bruces al río. —Aunque por lo visto no es muy fructífera—, agregó cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó a la defensiva. Mihawk le miró con algo de desdén, “sígueme”, pronunció con seriedad y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la mansión.

Zoro, titubeo unos segundos, y con el corazón desbocado tomó sus pertenencias para seguir a su maestro, ¿qué era lo que quería con él?, sinceramente, no tenía claro si quería descubrirlo o no.

***

Al llegar a la mansión, Mihawk subió las escaleras principales y caminó hasta su habitación. Zoro, al llegar a la puerta de la recamara se congeló, algo le decía que no debía entrar ahí, que si lo hacía no habría marcha atrás. Sintió como su garganta se secaba y pasó saliva, tratando de reunir el valor que le hacía falta para dar un paso más.

Inspiró profundamente para llenar de aire sus pulmones y cruzó el umbral de la puerta con decisión.

—Cierra la puerta —ordenó Mihawk.

Zoro frunció el ceño y dio media vuelta dispuesto a retirarse, sin embargo, el mayor fue mucho más rápido que él, demostrando nuevamente la enorme diferencia que había entre ambos.

Su pecho fue presionado contra la puerta ya cerrada, y podía sentir el cuerpo de su maestro acorralándole sin mucha dificultad. —Te dejas llevar muy fácilmente por tus emociones —habló Mihawk cerca de su oído —, eso es un problema, Roronoa...

El corazón de Zoro comenzó a palpitar de forma irregular cuando sintió como las manos de Mihawk recorrían su cuerpo —De… Detente… —Pronunció con dificultad debido a la vergüenza.

—Me pides que me detenga, pero no me apartas, y por la reacción de tu cuerpo, me parece que lo estás disfrutando. Aunque si realmente no lo deseas, sólo dilo y me detendré. —Mordió su cuello con suavidad y Zoro soltó un leve gemido. Se recriminó mentalmente por dejarse llevar, pero se sentía endemoniadamente bien ¿Cómo no caer?

—Dime, Roronoa —volvió a hablar Mihawk cerca de su oído— ¿Cuánto hace de la última vez que estuviste con alguien? —La pregunta le erizó la piel, ¿estar con alguien?, él ha dedicado su vida a entrenar para ser el mejor espadachín del mundo, no tenía tiempo para esas cosas, tampoco era como si las necesitara, él no era como el estúpido cocinero.

La reacción de Zoro no pasó desapercibida para Mihawk. —Ya veo… —dijo al tiempo que detenía sus caricias y le daba un poco de espacio. Espacio que Zoro aprovechó para girarse y darle nuevamente la cara. —Nunca has estado con nadie —aseveró Mihawk, observando directamente sus ojos con severidad. —A veces olvido lo joven que eres. Me disculpo por mi comportamiento, jamás debí atreverme a tocar a un menor.

Zoro no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. —No te atrevas a tratarme como a un niño. —Reclamó con el ceño fruncido.

—Es lo que eres. —Zoro sintió como la ira se extendía por todo su cuerpo. Con decisión, acortó la distancia que los separaba, tomó a Mihawk por el cuello de la camisa para hacerle bajar a su altura y lo besó, fue un beso torpe, por lo menos hasta que Mihawk tomó el control. Sujetó las muñecas de Zoro para liberarse de su agarre y sin soltarle lo guio hasta la cama.

Las piernas de Zoro flaquearon al toparse con el borde de la cama y se dejó caer hacia atrás con Mihawk sobre él. Sintió como el mayor acomodaba una rodilla entre sus piernas y subía sus manos hasta sujetarlas por sobre su cabeza. Con la mano que le quedó libre, Mihawk comenzó a recorrer nuevamente el cuerpo de Zoro, soltó el haramaki y le abrió el yukata con maestría.

La respiración agitada de Roronoa era un sonido excitante, sus gemidos sin duda serían una sinfonía. —¿Te gusta lo que sientes? —Preguntó mientras recorría su cuerpo con la mano libre. —Así que eres del tipo silencioso —Sonrió—, veamos hasta donde llegas así.

Mihawk comenzó a repartir suaves mordidas, desde su oreja hasta la unión del hombro con el cuello, donde presionó un poco más fuerte y logró sacarle un leve gemido. Le gustó el sonido, sin embargo, aún se sentía insatisfecho. Quería hacerle gemir de verdad, así que ese era su nuevo reto.

A Zoro le costaba trabajo creer lo que estaba haciendo, o mejor dicho lo que se estaba dejando hacer. Si bien disfrutaba las caricias de Mihawk, su lado más racional aún le pedía no dejarse llevar, no debía dejarse llevar, tenía que tomar el control en algún momento.

Con eso en mente, sintió el primer roce de la lengua de Mihawk en uno de sus pezones, olvidando todo su parloteo interior.

Mihawk sonrió con malicia cuando sintió como Zoro arqueaba su espalda, pasó una vez más su lengua y luego aprisionó el pezón con sus labios para tirar de él, le soltó y cambió los labios por dientes, repitiendo la misma acción. Con su mano libre comenzó a jugar con el otro pezón, deleitándose al oír los gemidos que soltaba su aprendiz. Sin duda haría que le rogara por más.

Mihawk siguió bajando, dejando un rastro de saliva a su paso. —No te atrevas a bajar las manos —dijo para luego deshacer el agarre sobre sus muñecas y bajó su mano hasta comenzar a acariciar su miembro ya despierto con suavidad.

—N… No… —Logró articular Zoro con la poca cordura que le quedaba.

—¿No? —Preguntó Mihawk haciendo algo de presión con su mano para luego inclinarse y pasar su lengua por la punta del glande— ¿De verdad quieres que me detenga ahora? —Volvió a lamer para luego meter el miembro del chico en su boca y succionar.

Los gemidos de Zoro se hicieron más altos —Responde mi pregunta, Roronoa —dijo al tiempo que apretaba los testículos del chico con una de sus manos.

—No, no, no te detengas… No te detengas —dijo en una clara suplica.

—Una cosa más, si osas apoyar tus manos en mi cabeza te arrancaré las bolas —amenazó haciendo presión el sitio mencionado.

—No, no lo haré— respondió entre jadeos y apretó las sabanas con las manos, que aún seguían sobre su cabeza.

—Buen chico. —Sonrió satisfecho.

Acarició con vehemencia sus muslos y recorrió con su lengua la extensión del pene erecto del chico antes de meterlo por completo en su boca. Jugó un rato, subiendo y bajando la intensidad.

—Mihawk… No aguantaré mucho más…

—Claro que lo harás —respondió, envolviendo con su mano la base de su pene—, aún falta mucho para que te corras. —Zoro se retorció de placer sobre la cama —gírate— ordenó, y Zoro, con su respiración entrecortada y un poco de reticencia, acató la orden. —Ahora apoya tu rostro en la cama y alza un poco más tu cadera —pidió con tono autoritario—, dije ahora. —Gruñó al ver que el chico no le obedecía con la rapidez que él necesitaba. —Así está mejor.

Masajeó sus glúteos con las manos —Aunque te sientas tentado a tocarte, no lo hagas, ¿entendido? —Zoro asintió como pudo mientras sentía que sus glúteos eran separados, y Mihawk, complacido por la docilidad nada habitual de su discípulo, se dispuso a disfrutar de lo que venía.

Pasó su lengua humedecida por el ano del menor, quien se estremeció al sentir el contacto y tensó su cuerpo —Necesitas relajarte—, aconsejó Mihawk para luego repetir la acción.

—Es… es… muy fácil… decirlo —soltó entre jadeos. Mihawk sonrió y aprovechó el momento para empujar su lengua, lo más profundo posible, dentro del cuerpo de su discípulo. —Es, es incómodo... —Mihawk sacó y metió su lengua un par de veces más antes de comenzar a menearla de forma circular y Zoro comenzó a soltar suaves suspiros debido a las pequeñas oleadas de placer que le embargaban.

—Lo estás haciendo bien, chico —le dio una nalgada suave—, ahora intentaremos con algo más. —Dejó caer un poco de saliva en sus dedos, y con _delicadeza,_ introdujo uno donde antes había estado su lengua. Zoro soltó un sonoro gemido ante la intromisión y Mihawk apoyó una mano en su espalda para impedir que se levantara.

Después de unos minutos jugando logró introducir el segundo dedo, realizó movimientos de tijera para ayudar con la dilatación. Zoro se estremecía bajo sus manos y lo disfrutaba, pero disfrutaría más cuando por fin lograra estar dentro de él. Apuró un tercer dedo, ya faltaba poco. Comenzó a simular embestidas con su mano, saboreando el momento en que Zoro comenzó a menear su cadera en busca de más contacto.

—No, no te detengas… —Suplicó Zoro cuando Mihawk sacó sus dedos.

—Tranquilo, Roronoa, lo que viene ahora es mucho mejor. —Tomó su propio miembro y comenzó a masturbarse. Esparció el líquido pre seminal por toda su extensión y se acomodó entre los glúteos del chico. —Respira profundo y relájate—, aconsejó para luego, poco a poco, abrirse paso por el recto.

Zoro jadeó y arqueó su espalda debido a la punzada de dolor que recorrió su espina dorsal, ya que, a pesar de la preparación previa, seguía muy estrecho.

Mihawk se detuvo al notar el dolor de su aprendiz, recorrió su espalda con las manos y se inclinó un poco hacia adelante para depositar un par de besos en su columna. —Debes relajarte, prometo que el dolor disminuirá si lo haces. —Zoro asintió y Mihawk comenzó a acariciar con suavidad su pene para estimularle nuevamente. —Avísame cuando estés listo.

Pasaron un par de minutos y una ola de placer volvió a invadir el cuerpo de Zoro, haciendo que se relajara por completo —Ah… Mi… Mihawk…

Escucharle gemir su nombre de esa forma le encendía, pero sería paciente. —Ah, Por favor… —suplicó Zoro meneando su cadera con impaciencia.

—Por favor ¿qué? —Preguntó Mihawk con una sonrisa y Zoro hundió su rostro en el colchón. —¿Qué es lo que deseas, Roronoa?

Zoro no podía creerlo ¿Era en serio?, ¿de verdad planeaba hacerle decir lo que quería?, Ese maldito…

—No logro escuchar lo que dices —pronunció mientras que con sus manos separaba nuevamente los glúteos de Zoro, arrancándole otro gemido. 

—Muévete…

—Que me mueva, ¿cómo?

Zoro podía sentir la mirada burlesca del otro en su espalda, de verdad, como lo odiaba en algunas ocasiones. —¡Métemela ya! —alzó la voz con el rostro rojo por la vergüenza.

Mihawk le afirmó de la cadera con ambas manos y se terminó de introducir de golpe dentro de él, obligándoles a ahogar sus gemidos contra el colchón.

Mihawk partió con estocadas lentas, disfrutando el contacto, y poco a poco comenzó a aumentar la velocidad hasta llegar al ritmo ideal.

Se maravilló escuchando el sonido que producían las nalgas de su aprendiz al chocar con su pelvis —Roronoa—, le habló con algo de dificultad. —Incorpórate un poco y levanta tu cabeza, quiero que mires hacia adelante.

Zoro apoyó las palmas de las manos para ayudarse a realizar la acción que el otro le pedía sin dejar de gemir.

Cuando entró en la habitación no había notado el gran espejo que cubría la pared, y grande fue su sorpresa al verse reflejado en él —Dime ¿te gusta lo que ves? —Preguntó Mihawk con una sonrisa mientras le daba una nalgada mucho más fuerte que la anterior. —Oh no, no te escondas, déjame ver tu rostro. —Mihawk estiró una de sus manos hasta llegar a la cabeza Zoro y jaló su cabello. —Así está mucho mejor.

Dio un par de duras estocadas más, se detuvo, se apartó para darle la vuelta y se introdujo en él nuevamente.

Zoro, que no podía sentirse más avergonzado, se tapó la cara una de sus manos.

—Oh no, no hagas eso, ya te dije que quiero verte. —Tomó la mano con la que cubría su rostro y la aparto para ponerla a un costado de su cabeza. —Mírame —ordenó al ver que el otro cerraba sus ojos. —Quiero verte a los ojos cuando acabes. —declaró acariciando el rostro del menor para luego introducir el pulgar dentro de su boca, como respuesta a ese gesto, Zoro sacó quedamente su lengua mientras respiraba por la boca. Mihawk, complacido, esbozó una sonrisa —Más adelante te enseñaré a usar tu lengua como corresponde. —Quitó su mano, llevándose un hilo de saliva con ella.

Tomó ambas piernas del muchacho y las inclinó hacia atrás para obtener una mejor apertura y llegar más profundo con su próxima embestida. Zoro soltó un sonoro gemido al sentir como su maestro embestía sin piedad su próstata, lo estaba volviendo loco.

—Roronoa… —gimió Mihawk—, Tócate para mí. —Pidió sin dejar de embestir.

Zoro, con su mano un tanto temblorosa tanteó su miembro y comenzó a masturbarse, acoplándose al ritmo que marcaba su maestro.

—Mi…Mihawk, voy, voy a…. —Mihawk se inclinó hacia adelante y paseó su lengua por el cuello de Zoro sin detener el vaivén, “Hazlo”, susurró cerca de su oído.

Zoro llegó al clímax tensando sus músculos y manchando tanto su abdomen como en el Mihawk en el proceso. El mayor sintió como el calor del fluido le encendía aún más. Aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas y no se detuvo hasta terminar dentro del joven que se retorcía aún de placer debajo de él.

Ambos hombres continuaron jadeando debido al esfuerzo realizado. Mihawk espero unos segundos más antes de salir del interior de Zoro y dejarse caer a su costado.

—La próxima vez… —jadeó Zoro—, la próxima vez seré yo quien te lo haga, Mihawk.

El nombrado comenzó a reír —Tienes grandes sueños, muchacho.

Zoro sonrió satisfecho y poco a poco se dejó llevar por el sueño, después de todo, la noche anterior no había logrado dormir. Mihawk se levantó de la cama para ir a darse una ducha, dejaría que el muchacho descansara por el momento.

***

Después de darse un baño, Mihawk bajó a la cocina para preparar la comida de ese día, sin embargo, se encontró a Perona cocinando con entusiasmo.

—Te vez feliz —dijo Mihawk tomando asiento frente a ella en el comedor diario.

—Lo estoy —respondió Perona con una sonrisa sugerente—, pero no más que tú, pervertido.

Mihawk sintió un tic en su ojo, no podía creer lo impertinente que era la fantasma —¿Nos estabas espiando? —preguntó mirándole fijamente.

—¿Harás algo al respecto? —preguntó ella con un tono desafiante.

Mihawk suspiró —Mientras no interrumpas puedes observar todo lo que quieras. —Los ojos de Perona brillaron con entusiasmo. No podía esperar a que esos dos tuvieran otro encuentro. Definitivamente se vendría días buenos.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer, se agradecen los comentarios <3


End file.
